Gary shingo
'Approval:' 10/2/19 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' appearance- Gary Shingo is a smaller build kid with white hair and black eyes, Gary's hair is spiked at the top and has ridges in the back personality - Gary Shingo is a quiet kid who usually won't talk to people because of his trust issues on not knowing his true, He only truly trusts his brother but is willing to be friends with people if they can prove they can help him be stronger 'Stats' (Total:39) Strength: 8 Speed: 5 Chakra Levels: 10 Chakra Control: 10 Endurance: 6 CP: 70 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Example - Ink style Genin 2: Example - taijutsu specialist Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ability Name - first gate of opening - +3 CP boost to speed and strength CP per round # Ability name - leaf whirlwind - '''The attack is a simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong enough user can send a large adult flying as if they weighed nothing. The goal is to throw the enemy off balance, and deal damage to the lower half of their body. CP # '''Ability Name - + 5 stats Equipment *2 chakra pills *(EP cost) Equipment Example Ryo * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 0 MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Gary Shingo is from a split family in a distant place, The closest main village would be the village hidden in the leaves but because they are in a war they never go there. Gary Shingo has a brother named Frost Shinjo which is from the upper family. Even the two brothers don't know why there is two households but all they do know is which one they are in. They think it has to do with the fact that their family is kind of known around the area because of one person unlocking a dojutsu that could control time itself to an extent because it was not very well developed. Their great grandfather is the one to unlock this in his 80s so he didn't last long after its discovery. We don't even know if it was real because he said he could stop time for a few seconds but we can't tell if he was lying or not When he died the families decided to believe him and told the surrounding area the accomplishment. In the time he was alive he lived with one side of the family and that started a split between the two families. While they both lived in the households their families were not shinobi except for the great grandfather. So since nobody was able to train them they fought each other every day to get stronger and be able to get the family to be proud of them. In these fights, Gary never won a single fight because Frost was not only smarter but was the only one of the two that could use jutsus. In both households, the rule is you have to stay with your family and have no say until you are 14. Frost Shinjo which is 2 years older than Gary waited for him to become 14, and now that they can leave, they travel the world in search of more training and excitement. Category:Character